Naruto Shippuden: Afterlife
by Omigesh
Summary: It's been relatively 100 years since Naruto Shippuden. There's a new generation now! New ninjutsus, genjutsus, styles, and all. Watch how these determined kids surpass their great grandfathers and great grandmothers!


Afterlife

Chapter 1: Academy days

"IN THE CORNER!" The sensei yelled. "NOW!"

"B-But it's..." The student with dark hair, with a blue tint to it, looked at the corner of the classroom. His black held unwanted interest from the corner. "Dirty!

"NOW SHISUI UCHIHA!" The teacher yelled once more. Half of the class was silent and was afraid of the dark aura that surrounded Itoū-sensei. His dark brown eyes were now much a lighter color sense they flared. His red hair was sticking up, due to his aura. The other half of the class was silently laughing at Shisui.

Me? I was neither; just quietly standing, staring up at the sensei as his nostrils flared. It was pretty amusing. Shisui got in trouble for making a clone of the Naruko Uzamaki, which was the current Hokage.

Most of the boys in this class had a nosebleed, the rest of the boys seemed gay, seeing how disgusted they were. The girls were freaked out and highly disgusted.

Once the teacher calmed down, he cleared his throat and turned to the class while Shisui sulked in the corner. "Up next, Raidon."

A boy with silver white hair stepped up. He had sharp, cyan/greenish eyes with small red marks underneath them. He had a sharp little tooth out of his mouth. People say he's the great grandson of the shinobi who collected all the seven swords, named Suigetsu.

"Raidon, complete one jutsu, and a perfect shadow clone of myself and yourself." Sensei told Raidon. Girls get so giggity over him. He's really strong and intelligent, but he's no fool. He doesn't have arrogance nor ignorance and he's nice and quiet.

It gives him the cool guy look.

Raidon did the jutsus with perfection. When he copied the teacher, nothing was out of line. Not even a strand of hair was sticking out. Same with the clone of himself. It was an exact clone; nothing more or nothing less. It looked the exact same.

That got the girls to swoon, and the guys to scoff, but what really caught their eyes was the jutsu he just completed. "Lightning Release: Lightning Strike Armour!" He cried. Electricity quickly began to cover his entire body.

"SHOWOFF!" Shisui shouted and scoffed.

My eyes slightly widened looking at kid that could do a C Rank jutsu. I concentrated for a while, and when he ended his jutsu, I looked to see how much chakra he had left.

I'd say it took 1/3 of his energy to do that. He seem still in content and emotionless as before. He didn't show a tad bit of tiredness. I was amazed.

"Raidon, may I ask, where did you learn that jutsu from?" Itoū-sensei asked Raidon.

"Maybe from his mommy..." I heard Shisui say. So if he did, it was still one heck of a technique.

"My mother taught me it." He said simply before taking his place at the end of the line after Itoū-sensei nodded.

"Pansy..." Shisui grumbled as he glanced back at Raidon.

"Next, Takahashi Koji." He said and before him, stepped up a dark skinned chibi boy with big blue eyes and shaggy short black hair. He was very cute and adorable and he was a mute.

It fit him perfectly.

"Perform–" Koji raised his hand up to silence him. Koji was an excellent listener. Plus, it'd be a waste if sensei would keep on repeating himself.

First, Koji did his jutsu first. It was a simple D Rank jutsu. He didn't need to call out the names for it, just simply say it in his mind. But it was the Hidden Mist Jutsu. He waited for a few minutes before clearing it out and everyone nodded.

Second, Koji completed the clone of himself. It was just like Raidon's: perfectly perfect. Not a thing out of shape. The clone of sensei... Eh.

Well, it was a clone of the redheaded man, just... Chibi like. Sensei sweat dropped as he looked at his clone. "Uhh, Koji–"

Koji raised his hand up to silence him again. Koji nodded. He couldn't perform a perfect jutsu of someone else because he was chibi like, and it was troubling for him. Koji then shrugged, accepting whatever grade that was coming for him.

"O-Okay." Sensei said before moving on. "Next Sachiya Senju." This was a girl I preferred never to hang with. She was a perfectionist, and I do not like perfectionist. She is the great granddaughter of Tsunade, and a spitting image, but with brown hair instead of blonde. She had a chest too!

"Complete one jutsu, and a perfect shadow clone of yourself and myself, Sachiya." Sensei said. She nodded and breathed in and out.

She did the simple shadow clones jutsu's first, and it was good, but not good as Raidon's nor Koji's. She immediately clutched her head and fell to her knees.

"No! Please! Sensei! Let me start over!" She pleaded and the whole entire class sweat dropped. "I'll do better! It'll be perfect! I promise!" She hugged at his leg.

Itoū-sensei awkwardly kicked her off his leg. "Sachiya, you know that you only complete this test once; no worries. It was fine." He said, attempting to calm her down.

"No it was–"

"Just do the damn jutsu already!" Shisui shouted from his corner. Sensei frowned and glared at Shisui.

"Shisui..." He growled.

"Ah, I know!" Shisui said and turned back around to face the wall.

Sachiya's face was red since Shisui called her out like that, but she completed the jutsu none the less. "Earth Style Technique!" She cried and pillars burst from the grounds.

Sensei scratched his head. "I knew we should've done this outside..."

"No crap..." I heard Shisui mutter.

Sachiya's smiled nervously and bowed plenty of times. "Ah, sorry sensei." She said in a tiny voice. He rolled his eyes and waved it off as she ran to the end of the line.

"Next, Nozara Yasushi." Sensei said and stepped forward a pale boy with green hair, and abnormal purple eyes with a lollipop in his mouth.

He sighed. "Do I have to do this, Itoū?" He said, not being the most respectful person around. Yasushi has got to be the laziest person I've ever known and all he eats is candy. People say that someone made him, and others say that he's the son of Zetsu.

Sensei growled and dug his fist into Yasushi's head as he complained. "Respect your superiors you idiot!"

"Ouch! I get it!" Yasushi said as he rubbed his head when Itoū-sensei got finished. And before sensei could open his mouth, Yasushi spoke. "Yeah, I know what to do." He said before completing the two clones.

His clone looked perfect, not one mistake. And so did sensei's clone. It was amusing when Yasushi's clone killed Itoū-sensei's clone with a single punch.

Sensei face turned red with anger and was about to scream at him before Yasushi did a jutsu. It put his hands together and closed his eyes.

"There are..." He twitched his eye a bit. "There are a bunch of kids, throwing away candy, and their mother's are dragging them along with them."

I always knew he was the sensor type of person. It was obvious. And if he didn't look like a splitting image of Zetsu, I would've thought he would have been Shikamaru's great grandson, seeing how lazy he is.

Itoū-sensei nodded. "Great jutsu, Yasushi." He complimented before going with the next person. "Up next, Doton Kumonara."

A dark skinned boy stepped up. He had long white, not silver, white hair. He had orange eyes with no pupils. He seemed very calm in almost all situations. People say he is the great grandson of the Raikage, but was born and raised in Konoha.

"Kumonara, complete one jutsu, and an exact clone of myself and your person."

"Yes, Itoū-sensei." He bowed. He has got to be the most respectful person I've ever met. He completed and exact clone of both sensei and himself perfectly. He did the same jutsu that Sachiya did, just... Perfectly and not sloppily.

From the sidelines, Sachiya face got really red and she hid her face with her hands.

"Very good." Sensei nodded and Kumonara bowed and went back to the side lines. "Next, Hyūga Yoru." a boy with white hair came up. He had lilac eyes and pale skin. He was the great grandson of Neji.

"I assume you know what to do?" Sensei asked Yoru.

"I've heard about a million times." Yoru joked and went to the front of the class room. He complete the jutsu to a perfection. I mean, it is a simple jutsu. I have no idea why the idiot in the corner decided to act up.

"8 Trigrams Heavenly Spin/Rotation!" Yoru cried, creating a small dome. I can tell he held back, trying not to destroy the classroom and all. When he finished, sensei complimented him and he, proudly, took the compliment before standing off in the sidelines.

"Next, Akemi Katon." A girl with long pink hair, dark skin, and hazel eyes stepped up. She looked confident. She is the granddaughter of Killer Bee, no doubts about it.

"No need to repeat yourself, sensei." Akemi said. She was the girl that didn't like to repeat herself whatsoever. And when she was cleaning a kunai, the best thing to do was to leave her alone or suffer the consequences.

She completed the two shadow clones with zero flaws. She didn't really have a chakra nature, but she was really good in weapons. She took out a scroll and summoned gennin weapons, of course, and went against air for a short time.

"Good job, Akemi." Sensei said.

"Thanks, sensei." Akemi bowed. "I've learned a lot from Tenten-sama."

"I've noticed." Itoū-sama said with a small smile. "Next, Hatake Ryuu."

A boy with short white hair (people have a lot of white hair these days...) stepped up. He had dark eyes and a small smirk on his face. I didn't like him... He was too arrogant. He's the nephew of Hatake Hyashi.

Before Itoū-sensei could begin, he already started as soon as he went to the front of the classroom. "NOBODY LIKES YOU!" Shisui screamed, and I highly agree. Well, the girls liked him. I didn't.

He did the clone technique perfectly. He did his jutsu, and I found out his chakra type was wind. "Wind Style: Rumbleing wind wall!" He cried as a wall of strong wind, pushed forward the people standing in the line back a tad bit.

He stopped and sensei nodded. "A little too far, but it was good." Ryuu shrugged and winked at the girls and they swooned, of course.

"Next, Hiroka." Sensei said and a girl with shaggy red and white hair came to the front of the classroom. Sensei spoke quickly before she attempted to do anything. "I'm very a knowledgable of what you're capable of; just do the two clone jutsus."

Hiroka was a Jashinist, and some people didn't like her just because of that. She was very cool to be around, but she had really foul language and she was very wild.

She completed the two jutsus, but screwed up when she made sensei's clone bleed to death. She laughed. She has a very... Cruel type of humor. When sensei yelled at her, she dispersed the clones and took her spot in line.

"Next, Yagami Ichirou." A boy with white hair (I was right...) really light blue eyes and pale skin came to the floor. He was really nice. He offered me food when I didn't have any. He puts himself last when helping other friends.

He bowed at sensei before completing the clones jutsus. He did it perfectly without any mistakes. He did the same jutsu as Ryuu... Just more careful and sensei thanked him as he walked back to his seat.

"Next, Mika." Sensei said. And I stepped forward. I went to the front of the classroom and bowed to my sensei, lilac hair barely falling on my shoulder, and dark skin to match it. He repeated the whole phrase of what to do and I nodded. I took one breath in, and one breath out and completed the clone jutsu with ease.

It made the exact copies of myself and sensei, without any flaws whatsoever. Once sensei checked over them, I dispersed them and got ready to do my jutsu. I began to exhale and inhale slowly as I began to do my jutsu.

I could feel the chakra build up inside of me as I cried, "Water Style: Sword of Draining!" And I made a sword of water. I used the water that came out of the few water bottles on the desk of my sensei. I apologized before returning it.

Sensei complimented me before I took my place back in line. I thanked god I made it through! I thought I was gonna screw up.

And the girls are swooning. Over me. Yes, I am a girl. No, I do not swing that way. Since I kind of pull off a boyish look, the girls here think I'm a big ever since I started the academy.

"That's it for this day." Sensei said as he set his grading book down onto his desk and looked at the class as we took our seats. I sat next to Ichirou and Shisui.

I could say these two are my friends. They are the main ones I talk to...

Ichirou tapped my shoulder and I turned around to see a tiny smile on his pale face. "You did perfect, Mika-chan." He said. I smiled at him.

"Thanks, you too." I said.

"You might want to scold Shisui, by the way." He added with a crooked smile. I smirked. "I was one step ahead of you."

I turned around and kicked Shisui's leg as sensei was talking about next month. "Ouch! What did you do–"

"SHISUI! ARE YOU TALKING WHILE I AM TALKING?!" Itoū-sensei shouted at Shisui. He had a strong dislike for him. It wasn't because he was one of the rare Uchiha or anything like that, it's just that Shisui didn't really favor any of his superiors at all.

"Well I'm pretty sure the beginning of your–" I quickly interrupted Shisui.

"Sorry, sensei. It was my fault." I said. "I accidentally kicked Shisui and I was apologizing."

He nodded and went along with his talking about the big test of becoming gennin. And it didn't really matter if I paid attention or not, I could always ask Koji.

"Baka, you could've gotten in trouble!" Ichirou said through his teeth. And I kicked Shisui again. He glared at my feet.

"Grr! I should give that old bastard a piece of my mind!" Shisui growled. "Piece of shit..."

Hiroka bent her head back to stare at us three. "Shisui, you should consider becoming a damn Jashinist with all the fuckin' cussing ya' doin'!"

"No." Shisui quickly turned down the offer.

"I advise you all study to your fullest because this test determines if you become gennin or not." Itoū-sensei said. "Class is dismissed."

That night, the three of us spent the night over Shisui's house. And the memory of Shisui getting yelled at by his mom will forever be in my memory.

And that entire month, I trained really hard, nonstop, getting beat down by both Shisui and Ichirou.


End file.
